


And It Wasn't A Joke

by Hyacinthium



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Breathplay, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Humor, Grinding, Kink Exploration, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Overstimulation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyacinthium/pseuds/Hyacinthium
Summary: Kokichi and Shuichi are two boyfriends that decided to go to college despite going to Hope's Peak. They live together. They have a very fun if somewhat atypically kinky sex life. Sometimes it's hard to be a pair of switchy/versatile young men. Tonight is not one of those times. Not if Kokichi has any say in it, which calls for jokes."Hey. Hey," Kokichi says, finding himself using one foot to poke Shuichi’s back. The man instantly startles and drops the book he's been reading. Still, the Ultimate Detective doesn't do more than turn around with a frown. As if Kokichi is less fun than an old book. How dreary and offensive. The man grins and sings, "We're finally free! About to get some degree. E-t-cee.""Kokichi what-""So how about you choke meeee!"The room grows silent save for Shuichi's book dropping.





	And It Wasn't A Joke

**Author's Note:**

> Finally finished this wip. Next, Risky Business sequel.

"Hey. Hey," Kokichi says, finding himself using one foot to poke Shuichi’s back. The man instantly startles and drops the book he's been reading. Still, the Ultimate Detective doesn't do more than turn around with a frown. As if Kokichi is less fun than an old book. How dreary and offensive. The man grins and sings, "We're finally free! About to get some degree. E-t-cee."

"Kokichi what-" 

"So how about you choke meeee!"

The room grows silent save for Shuichi's book dropping. It clatters to the floor like the pathetic collection of tree corpse it it. More importantly, Kokichi's heart is skipping beats. Bringing up breathplay isn't a total left of field subject. As two horny and kinky young men, they've talked about plenty of other things too. Especially because of Kokichi's now casual approach to it all. Once the initial dams finally break, and boy do they, Kokichi is more than happy to gush about his favorite kinks. Some of which he merely admires and doesn't actually like doing.

Which is why hearing Shuichi’s eventual wheeze makes Kokichi burst into maniacal laughter.

"Y-ou look like a pug!" Kokichi forces himself to gasp. The man's eyes tear up and squeeze shut, lips stretching wide, nose wrinkling. Far from the cute grins he carefully maintains.

Hiding isn't very necessary after four years of dating. Maybe he's just in a good mood though. Less school can do that. What with very likely meaning more time to have dates, cuddles while The Boyfriend reads century old literature, and obnoxiously nudging The Boyfriend into watching anime. Also more sexual things is always great. But everyone knows that baking and conversations about kinks is top tier.

Shuichi’s adorable face twitches as his eyes dart between Kokichi and various objects.

A sane and empathic person may call launching such a subject, at this time, unfair. They would probably be right due to the time being from 1AM to 3AM. Kokichi is luckily not one of those people. He is in fact a sleep deprived college student who has been run ragged. Boyfriend one and Boyfriend two haven't been able to do much of anything... 

Anything kinky or slow that is. Quickies sure, in between so much stress and work that they've mostly been hugging it out in bed. Curse the both of them for putting education above sex. 

This is all very frustrating, and really, Kokichi knows exactly what kind of porn Shuichi looks at. Man just doesn't erase his search history like he should. 

Kokichi smirks and wiggles his eyebrows in order to convey this properly. Gold eyes settle on watching for a moment. Shuichi blushes in what might be realization, before the man slips off the bed to grab his book. Currently not an old-dead people book. Though the content of a Stephen King work might include old-dead people.

"Or dead old people..." Kokichi muses. He soon notices that he's doing that hand to mouth thing and grunts. Eyeing his boyfriend's ass, the man curses said boyfriend.

To infect a Supreme Leader with one's own pleb tier gestures is sacrilege. Shuichi is lucky that he's such a great lover. Concubine working just as much. Kokichi even calls him that sometimes too. Mostly during the sex that they currently aren't having.

"Well, oummmm- k-" Shuichi cuts himself off and near jumps back onto the bed. Dark teal hair brushes against a pale neck. The Detective has matured into being almost elegantly beautiful, even his eyelashes are, and it could just be the neglected need for intimacy that comes with exams but... 

Kokichi is too blessed, being able to wake up and know he's with someone this amazing. For Shuichi to put up with all the zany attempts at cooking alone is more than deserved. Also all the bondage, the tight latex pants, and the various shifting terms of kinky endearment. 

There is quite frankly nothing wrong with suspension and full body restraints. Or with calling your lover 'Daddy'. 

Especially not when he's been working out at the gym and you're an eternal twink.

"Shuichi, I'm literally turning into a bigger thirst machine than Iruma-chan!" Kokichi suddenly bemoans. "Please use your judo skills against my poor frail body..."

If only his ‘play’ straight jacket isn't lost somewhere in his apartment. Shuichi could be tying him up and doing all sorts of deliciously horrible things. 

"Whhh-" the other man helpfully breathes, a pair of fingers starting to aggressively play with silky hair. 

Such wonderful hair that Kokichi likes to run his hands through. Helping one another in the shower is great for that. Kokichi gets to do all sorts of intimately domestic things like that. Both of them adore any kind of affection just to begin with. 

"I'm going to assume that you're asking where the choking jokes are! Buuuut, I'm totally serious about this. Not exactly the choking itself," he eventually says. Fast and slow all at once. Expression lukewarm and gaze just barely connected to Shuichi’s own. "Did some looking into it."

Red continues to spread across Shuichi’s face. The man doesn't seem to be ashamed of this kink, which is good. Both of them have had to deal with tons of hang ups. Many of them remain even now, and likely will for years. Kink being involved as with anything else. Kokichi doesn't care about that. It's enough that he can actually say 'I love you' out loud. 

No, the one that shies away from direct talking about sex stuff is usually Shuichi. 

Kokichi's style is backpedaling on the doing.

Blinking and playing with hair seems to be a good sign, as Shuichi soon opens his mouth. He smiles halfway, faces Kokichi properly, and scoots closer, "What... What part of it makes you curious?"

A smug little smile forms on Kokichi's lips. The rate of hard hitting questions is high. Sometimes, he wonders if Shuichi should switch into journalism. The man has certainly grown adept at getting to the point. Part of why they have a little game between them. 

What's more entertaining, or endearing, then getting your boyfriend's earnest reactions? Lovingly of course. Mischief and pranks shouldn't be completely mean spirited. Maybe. 

Purple eyes grow half lidded as their owner creates an instant plan. Kokichi slowly moves forward and murmurs, "Well... I think we both know how much I just love endorphins. Fun is fun after all!" 

Their bodies come together as one straddles the other, earning mutual laughs. Kokichi happily wraps his arms around Shuichi’s shoulders as quickly as possible. It's been too long since the stress of education was this low. He wants to soak up each microsecond of contact. 

"So there's that lightheaded type feeling. But I don't think that I'll have much fun alone... Visualizing your hands on me is always nice too. Around my wrists, on my thighs, holding my ass or hips-" and he can't help but breath deeply. 

It's hard not to. 

Shuichi’s mouth starting to nibble at his neck tends to do that.

"Makes me think! Why not bring it, up? On my neck or over my mouth. You've done- the laater b-efore," the man gasps as teeth sink into his neck and maintain a steady hold. After all this frantic study-test-study, self control is just plain unwanted. Kokichi craves letting go, and this means that hold back his voice is now illegal. It's not taking much for his penis to start waking up either. 

If the neighborhood doesn't like it then the neighborhood can seek refuge elsewhere. Kokichi is the Ultimate Supreme Leader. He owns them, they pay rent, they deal with it. 

Literally.

Well not literally, even if everyone follows Kokichi's YouTube channel, but who cares when Shuichi is finally turning Kokichi into a wreck? A boyfriend has a right to be wanton sometimes. Like now as Kokichi babbles aimlessly, "Heard there's kinky breath control kissing! Neehehe- hiee?!" 

A sudden burst of pain stabs outward from where Shuichi’s teeth bite into him. Heat comes coursing through immediately after the piercing of sensitive skin. It makes Kokichi groan happily and his toes curl. The soft licking that ensues is downright heavenly as well. Of all the foreplay that they do, biting is a favorite. Both of them like to bite, get bitten, and patching one another up is the best. 

Kokichi tries to grind his growing erection into his boyfriend. Unfortunately for him, a single hand on his waist is all it takes to keep him still. He squirms uselessly and decides to go to the gym more. Then he remembers that this is arousing too, and decides to only go in order to snap pics of Shuichi’s ass again.

The man huffs, trying to further convince his boyfriend, "My neck is sensitive. I like when Shuichi holds it, and puts stuff around it, or bites it. Tickling is nice too. So..."

"You don't like kissing?" Shuichi asks teasingly, slow and smirking adorably. 

Like a weak baby version of an actual smirk. 

It makes Kokichi's stomach do flip flops. A dozen responses fly through his thoughts. Being tired and generally fed up, the man settles on sticking his tongue out while making rude noises. Shuichi just smiles earnestly and kisses the tip. It very quickly becomes kissing. Both of them parting as Shuichi falls onto his back, eagerly shifting their position, and the men sink down together. 

Grinding their erections together is a little easier like this. Hell, Kokichi loves being on top. Whether he's actually topping or not. Unless he's subbing, in which case there are times where he still rides Shuichi’s dick like the good little cum addicted bitch he can be. 

Thinking about the things that the other man calls him sends pleasant shivers down Kokichi's spine. Mumbles about loving kisses spills between their lips soon after.

It's been so long since they've done anything. 

Which makes Kokichi want to do everything at once.

He wants to find that box with the knee high boots, and make Shuichi beg to lick them. He wants Shuichi to strap him up and flog him for almost missing that deadline. To go grab their double ended dildo so that they can both total bottoms, or the double ended onahole so they can stare into one another's eyes and fuck something together-

Lips already tingling from friction and touch, Kokichi bites them. He continues to run against his boyfriend instead of answering right away. It's the only correct response here. Just let the heat and tightness grow, moan louder and louder, and allow the face to express pleasure; that's what Kokichi uses as revenge. 

"A-aah! Shumai~!"

Of course Shuichi would 'unknowingly' taunt him. Neither of them are the type of person to avoid research. Nor would they jump head first into something. Except for blindfolds, they definitely leap into blindfolds. Still, the other man will probably make Kokichi go to a month or two of judo before using stuff from it for erotic asphyxiation purposes. Sexy strangling is a ways in the future. 

Not to say that the Detective doesn't do pinning. To the bed. And floor. Surfaces. 

Getting manhandled around and roughed up is the hottest possible experience.

Also watching your boyfriend lick your feet after you trash talk him into submission. But Kokichi is getting distracted from sex by sex. Giggling, the man lets out a particularly wanton mewl as he forces his hips down even harder.

He doesn't know if he's trying to work up a stronger Dom/sub thing or not. The idea of inciting Shuichi’s more Dominant side is like a coy smile in the background. Hints of it have been present all this week. Biting so hard and enough for blood to well up, that's a great sign. Kokichi himself is feeling shockingly submissive today. Bottom sub, and he wants his boyfriend's growing impatience to shift into that gentle scowl. Or anything at all. Kokichi doesn't mind their currently 'equal' dynamic though. 

It's only a matter of time before Kokichi finds the perfect pair of matching collars. Anyone that complains about it not making sense, or not being the right kind of BDSM, can fuck far away from them.

They'll have their own wedding rings locked around their necks too. 

Getting to rub their tented pants together is wonderfully uncomfortable either way. Actually, this is the perfect time. Kokichi ceases his movements and preens at the feeling of hands on his hips.

"Hey, hey Shuichi?" Kokichi echoes from earlier. The man beneath him is sweaty and confused. Also perfect for Kokichi's purposes. Especially since both of them are breathing in sync. "Let's move in together full time!" 

Watching gold eyes go wide is fulfilling. So is the noise that Shuichi makes when Kokichi hurriedly undoes their pants. 

"Do you even stay at your place anymore?!" the Detective asks aggressively. 

"Nope!"

Shuichi sighs with a smile on his face, one hand traveling down to grab Kokichi's hard cock.

"Also, marry me?"

The room grows silent again. Except for the tiny clicking noises in Shuichi’s throat. Those are pretty loud, but not so much in comparison to Kokichi's pulse. A raging chorus of blood is filling up the man's head. He wonders if Shuichi has thought about it too. Or if the other man can tell, if Kokichi is even more transparent, but it's unlikely.

Yet Shuichi’s expression softens as the gears in his head turn. Kokichi laughs nervously at how 'unlikely' has no meaning. His boyfriend's talent and effort work well with familiarization. The detective is probably figuring it out.

Time to confirm. 

"Surprise, I was just joking about the choking! What I wanted was no more unmarried boning!" Kokichi sings awkwardly. As awkward as a sleep deprived college student can be. Which is to say: very awkwardly.

"Yes."

"Wow I know I'm so dumb, sorrrrrwhat? What?" the man slowly looks at each inch of his lover's face. He definitely is hearing a yes echoing around. The world's least okay proposal has been accepted. For zero understandable reasons. Kokichi twitches incredulously, "Did you seriously just agree to marry me? What the fuck. I don't even have a ring, Shumai!"

Shuichi frowns and says, "We have matching cock rings made of solid gold?" 

"I got them by gambling with our upperclassmen and melting down my winnings to be extra smug. But Jesus Christ, you're right. We can just get someone to turn that into actual rings! It's the best power move ever..."

Kokichi grins viciously while imagining the looks on everyone's faces. He start moving again, leaning down and peppering his boyfriend with kisses. Fiancé. This is Kokichi's fiancé now, this Saihara Shuichi, who really needs to do something more bitey like before. Not that penises rubbing together is bad. The friction and feeling of precum is great.

The throbbing where Shuichi’s teeth sunk in is just as good. So, Kokichi naturally wants more. He decides to get more by nipping at soft lips. Sucking and licking, all too happy to help himself- the man lets his relief and desire take control. They've both been needy all day. Too long touches, yearning, and now they're finally free. 

"Awwwww, is that suppression of laughter I feel? Is Shumai amused by his fiancé? I'm gasping so hard," he says, loving how Shuichi’s hand is caressing his shaft. So light and gentle. 

His response is simple. All Shuichi does is gentle bring him a chaste kiss, along with a hand resting on his neck, and then a three second hold. Those three short seconds are all Kokichi needs in order to get the idea. A nervous marriage proposal isn't going to make Shuichi forget how this started.

If Shuichi is shy when first talking about sex, and warms up, then Kokichi is the same about other relationship stuff. A common thing is for Shuichi to provide some kind of reward or comfort afterwards. Kokichi has done the same from the start. That's just how they function sometimes. God damn it, Kokichi inwardly curses as everything starts to settle. His brain blanks out as it truly comprehends the past hour or so.

"Warn me when I act like a dumb twelve year old. But also, fuck yes, please!" Kokichi chirps the last word. He then smiles brightly and says, "I want my beloved to steal my breath away."

Definitely not a lie either. Obviously, from the beautiful smile on Shuichi’s face. 

Unable to resist, the man continues in a whisper, “And I want to buy us both collars too…” 

That actually makes Shuichi's demeanor get a bit rougher. Whether from the mental image or just imagining their, admittedly cheap, play collars as something more permanent... Kokichi doesn't know. All he knows is how exhilarating it is that Shuichi is flipping him over. Just a sudden rush and then their mattress is bouncing. Shuichi is on top of Kokichi's now limp body once more. That wonderful contrasting sensation of being utterly relaxed and wound up tight- Kokichi feels like a live wire.

"Daddy is finally getting rough," Kokichi purrs, as if the puncture marks on him don't exist.

"I prefer to think of it as being strict," the other man says. "One of us has to be consistent, if barely."

He's not exactly wrong about consistency. Shuichi is very consistent about holding Kokichi down when he's the dominant. Even just topping will have hints of it. Like the man want to keep Kokichi all to himself. It seems that the full implications of Kokichi's marriage proposal are finally sinking in. Straight to Shuichi’s more primitive, and thus horny, bits of brain meat. Setting up all the little switches and flipping them straight towards ‘mine’. 

"What do you think about one if those fancy BDSM love hotels? Like for our honeymoon? We can try to find one with an automatic locked cage, and roleplay or something!" Kokichi bursts as one hand cradles his neck. 

The feeling of the Detective's hand is amazing. It's frightening even, how Kokichi arches and moves towards pale fingers. Both rough and soft, that's what the man's hands are like, what with Kokichi's favorite vice being bath and body care. Also the act of massaging various things into Shuichi's skin. He shivers and fidgets as Shuichi’s thumb caresses the side of his neck. If he wanted to, the Detective staring down with absolute hunger could press tightly on anything at all. Carotid artery and far more. Although it's evident that actual choking isn't on the table... 

Kokichi swallows harshly and murmurs, "I got off to thinking about you choking me unconscious."

Far from the most extreme thing they've talked about. Yet it makes Kokichi feel shy to admit. Probably because Shuichi and he rub off on one another so much. They've become the 'obnoxiously in love' couple that Kokichi always thought certain other classmates would be. 

Heavy lightness stirs up in the man's chest. Purple eyes close as a light squeeze draws out a low exhale.

"We have safer ways of doing that, and please don't accuse me of kink shaming," his boyf- boyfiancé says with most bases covered.

"How kinky of you!" he cries.

The hand around his neck tightens for some precious seconds. It sends a rush of gleeful anticipation throughout him, and the smile on Shuichi’s face reflects it. Only for a moment though. A more stern expression flows back on. Kokichi soon feels like he's melting, gold eyes drawing him in, and the scrape of fingernails makes him moan. He really didn't lie about the sensitive neck thing.

"Remember how to breathe properly, Kokichi. You're too jittery right now," come Shuichi’s calm words. The man horrifically correct. 

Kokichi is nervous for that all his body is boneless. It's not like he wants to bolt out of the room and stress bake though. All the man wants is to start doing the fun stuff. Fun stuff is more fun when Kokichi isn't preemptively jumping off the walls, however. Damn Shuichi for being right. 

Minutes pass as the two of them breathe in sync, in and out, and Kokichi can feel hours of lost sleep threaten to consume him. Too bad that there's no way in hell he'll be stopping now. Everything is far too important to call break time. Shuichi’s weight on him, Shuichi’s hand stroking his neck, Shuichi’s words drifting around; all Kokichi wants is to stay in these moments. His own hands find their way to Shuichi’s- exploring contours and skin.

"Look at you, coaxing me so easily. And here I thought you didn't get the 'Daddy' thing," Kokichi says softly. He would try to say thank you, but his lover is leaning down to kiss him. Closing his eyes, Kokichi immediately opens them again when he feels lips on his forehead.

Shuichi’s lips quirk at whatever amount of confusion is showing. The Detective's free hand slowly covers Kokichi's mouth, just barely. The man himself just keeps breathing. It comes to mind that Shuichi’s short breathing exercises have ulterior motives. At least in this case. Good ones, because Kokichi is now hyper aware of his breathing. Maybe not something that Shuichi has intended for though. Kokichi will be less likely to lose track of himself either way. 

A steady rhythm like this... Will be fun to break.

Breathing in through his nose and out with his mouth feels odd. Like this, with Shuichi on top of him, Kokichi is already getting that suffocation feeling too. 

Maybe it's just that such a fortifying weight gives a sensation akin to being smothered with love. 

Yet the Ultimate Supreme Leader continues to follow the pattern that his lover set for him. There's only good things to come if he does. Breathing in and out his nose is simple anyway. All the man needs to do is work his lungs, and exhale. Shuichi even seems to be enjoying the mere sight of him.

All too soon is Kokichi frowning, and Shuichi mutters an apology as he removes his hand. The detective actually makes an apology as well. Just leans down and kisses Kokichi's lips. Kokichi himself tries to keep breathing properly. It's fairly easy due to how chaste the kiss is. All light, soft, and barely there.

Like a warning.

Shuichi pulls back with a smile, "You're so gorgeous like this. Probably wish I'd slam inside and put these hands to good use."

Kokichi shivers but resists the obvious bait. Not even a little squeeze can persuade him. It's not a lie though, because sometimes all the man wants is to get utterly throttled. For Shuichi to look over at him almost coldly, yank him around, and fuck him until Kokichi can't move. As if some speck in his brain is screaming for the detective to own him. He just barely ignores it. 

It's true after all. The man wants to feel his lover buried inside of him, to the hilt. But Kokichi isn't prepared for anal and neither is Shuichi. Not like penetration is even necessary either. 

“Daddy might wanna put his money where his mouth is,” Kokichi slowly jokes. 

Shuichi coos down at him and stays right where he is. Lets the two of them keep eye contact before rutting forward. Grinding down with a smirk on his face, gold eyes gleaming, and the other man groans loudly. There's no way to hide the way Kokichi's hips roll up. 

“Then,” the other man quietly says. No doubt seeing Kokichi's begging for what it is after years of learning. “I suppose that Daddy will have to work hard, right honey?”

It seems that neither of them are in the mood to prolong things any longer. Their experimentation continues, Shuichi’s mouth pressing into Kokichi's until their tongues are intertwined. Sucking, rubbing, twisting into a mess of warm breath and saliva. Soft lips gain a sheen of wetness as teeth nibble. Each kiss devours air and disrupts rhythmic inhale-exhale. Kokichi's idle hands find their way to the pale arms of his Detective. There's still that strong hand around his neck, slowly pressing and rubbing into sensitive skin. 

Holding down for less than a second. Releasing grip and gently massaging. Asserting pressure with fingers and palm. So faint and careful. Lips capturing lips so that they can trap air inside. It's no wonder to Kokichi that his eyes soon close entirely. 

Keen gold full of affection and lust dance inside of the man's head. 

There's something addictive about the feeling of Shuichi’s tongue. How it coaxes and fights, pulling Kokichi's own just as it pushes. Swiping at the insides of cheeks- a total divorce from their first kisses. Certainly, there's nothing more intoxicating than feeling Shuichi’s increased confidence and skill first hand. 

Especially when Kokichi's lungs are starting to burn from lack of oxygen. His cycle of breathing is unraveling to the point of embarrassment. 

It all makes Kokichi's body buzz- hair standing on end in delight. 

One hand slowly travels up to Kokichi's face. The man barely notices as he tries to keep his breathing consistent. At the same time Shuichi takes advantage of Kokichi's instinctively spreading legs, thrusting against his cock. For a moment they part. All Kokichi can do is flush at the sound of his own panting.

Purple eyes snap open before fluttering shut again. 

The sight of his fiancé follows him. Eyebrows slightly furrowed with a sense of stern concentration. Lips quirked up just enough for lust to shine, dilated pupils staring down like reticles focused on a target. Kokichi himself is that target too. He's what Shuichi is aiming for in every sense of the word. Those oxymoron hands caress him again, before the other Ultimate plunges down once more- mouth devouring and fingers holding Kokichi's nose closed. 

Like an instant state of malfunction. It's deceptively slow at first though. Kokichi just tries to make up for the inefficiency by breathing with his mouth again. Yet, Shuichi barely kisses him. Instead there's breathing in and out in an eve more intimate way. Eyes narrowing with satisfaction, Kokichi melts. He keeps his hands on his lover's just in case. 

Kokichi and Shuichi can both break away at anytime they want. 

A shame that the bell is in the nightstand. 

If it wasn't then Kokichi could make a case for something a bit harsher.

Using only Shuichi’s lovely provided oxygen still feels amazing. Each cycle gets weaker, and Kokichi opens his eyes as his head starts feeling funny. Lungs getting angry for sacrilege against survival. God, if it's not the best thing that Kokichi has felt in a while. The man unwisely gasps at a particularly intense thrust. Carefully saved up air escapes him then, lungs burning, chest feeling heavy yet empty as Kokichi's throat sends urgency to his brain. Gentle touches and-

Shuichi pulls away from Kokichi's wildly panting mouth, watching the man suck in air with intent eyes. Kokichi himself just moans pleadingly. He arches his neck into his lover's stern grip. But it's to no avail. The Detective merely smiles at him and starts to thrust again. 

Forward, over and over, grinding their clothed erections together. It's amazingly difficult to breathe. The pleasure and the lightheadedness are combining with a painful friction, Kokichi squirming and huffing as his lungs go into overdrive. He arches his back and moans pathetically. Shuichi simply smiles as if the Ultimate Supreme Leader has done something right. Eyelashes flutter at the sight of complete approval.

His pants are way too tight. 

“Please, God, Daddy just- please!” Kokichi rasps with both hands balled into wrinkled sheets. His lips stretch around white teeth to form a wanton grimace. Full of adrenaline, and fuzzy from the breath play, Kokichi flounders while his hips buck. “Take my pants off? It's h-hurting and I wanna cum!”

A quiet hum, “Do you?”

Excitement spikes into an obscene anticipation as Kokichi whines freely, much to pleased to bother containing himself. 

“I'll do ah- ah! Do anything to get Daddy off too! Just touch me! Ooh,” the man gasps happily as the unbearable pressure is quickly relieved. Purple eyes squeeze shut too, searing the smug yet gentle express of his lover into Kokichi's retinas. 

Barely even a second passes before Kokichi is arching his back too. He groans as the caresses of Shuichi’s hands, how they go from featherlight to almost too tight, the Ultimate Detective's fist pumping with undeniable purpose. Gently teasing his foreskin. Kokichi bites his lip and forces himself to stay still. He has to be a good boy for Daddy. That's just the kind of mood they're both in now. Some other time and Kokichi would play the brat, whining and demanding more. Now he's whimpering and moaning as his fiancé kindly gives him this little treat. 

A finger swipes across the head of Kokichi's cock and mercilessly rubs down on it. 

One of his most sensitive spots. 

Kokichi opens his eyes, and makes contact with keen gold, and his mouth silently opens with a scream as he cums all over Daddy's pale fingers. But Shuichi doesn't stop in the slightest. The other man keeps going and continues to tease his now writhing lover. Fresh cum turns into an obscene lubricant. Wide eyed, Kokichi watches Shuichi take his own cock out and sobs. 

“Daddy… aaah! Daddy please-” he tries to beg, eyebrows pulled together as his cock is cruelly milked. 

“My darling did say anything, right?” Shuichi slowly says. 

Purple eyes grow dark as pupils dilate, Kokichi's drool coated lips being released from his teeth, “Please facefuck me. Kokichi wants Daddy's fat cock to choke him too.”

Thoughtful humming and that smile blooms into something utterly languid. Shuichi gazes down at Kokichi's body like a starved man inspecting a freshly cooked meal. It's the kind of look that makes heat rush through the man's body, flashes of arousal tormenting him. Maybe he was wrong, maybe Kokichi's beloved Shumai is in a mean kind of headspace after all. The man can't blame himself for hoping. Experiencing the rarer version of Shuichi’s Daddy role is always for mind-breakingly good. Enthralling. 

“No,” Shuichi finally states, shooting down Kokichi's desperate proposal with stoic precision. "Daddy thinks that Kokichi should go get ready in the bathroom."

Kokichi takes half a breath and bolts.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write the facefuck but then I, eating, decided to check out someone's profile after they commented on a tweet I made. 
> 
> They have a listography that says they're a pedophile. Just like that, the mood was fucking dead. Maybe some other time.


End file.
